YunJae :: Invisible Line
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Jaejoong harus rela berpindah tempat terus-menerus karena pekerjaan sang Ayah, kini ia pindah ke sebuah rumah di tengah hutan yang cukup lebat dan menemukan pengalaman baru bersama hantu tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Prolog! (Sebenernya mau dibikin rate M, tapi nanti malah di hapus sama admin-nya lagi).. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Line**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Prolog**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horor / Romcom / Fluff / Crack**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Hi Minna^^

Gomen... lama hiatus, dan Jaehan malah muncul dengan fic baru dan ber-chapter lagi

Tapi mau gimana lagi, udah lama banget Jaehan ngidam pengen bikin ff horror dan baru kesampaian sekarang

Jaehan akan usahakan tetap update ff chapter yang lain, tapi masih engga janji juga *bows

**Character**

**Kim Jaejoong**

Pemuda cantik yang hanya memiliki kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah, harus rela berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan memuai kehidupan yang berbeda di setiap tempat yang berbeda pula demi Sang Ayah yang disayanginya. Hinga tujuan akhir dari kepindahannya membawanya kepada sebuah rahasia yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

**Jung Yunho**

Hantu tampan yang tidak pernah lepas dari sifat penggodanya bahkan setelah dirinya meninggal. Kematian yang tidak diinginkan membuatnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu apa alasan dari kematian itu dan menemukan jawaban dari arti bekas luka yang didapatnya di bawah mata kirinya. Pertemuan dengan seorang pria cantik di masa hidupnya adalah petunjuk baginya.

**Shim Changmin**

Adik sepupu Yunho yang tidak pernah lepas dari keinginannya yang selalu ingin memakan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Changmin selalu berada disisi Yunho untuk mencari tahu alasan yang Yunho cari dengan keuntungan yang akan ia dapatkan sama seperti kakak sepupunya itu.

**Mr. Kim**

Pria setengah yang sangat mencitai dunia seni terutama lukisan, namun ia tetap sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya. Kecintaannya pada dunia seni yang mempertemukan ia dengan istrinya yang sudah tiada setelah melahirkan Jaejoong dan dengannya ia akan merasa sangat dekat dengan istrinya itu.

**Prolog**

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju rumah kecil tempat tinggalnya bersama sang Ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Ibunya telah lama meninggal, bahkan sejak Jaejoong belum mengenal wajahnya sama sekali. Ibu yang mulia yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya. Walaupun ia harus rela terus berpindah tempat karena pekerjaannya Ayahnya yang selalu menuntut hal itu.

Hari ini Jaejoong baru saja menyerahkan surat ijin kepindahaanya ke tempat lain entah dibagian mana negara gingseng itu, pria cantik itu masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya kemarin

"Jaejoong-ah, kita harus pindah" ucap sang Ayah dengan wajah ragu

"Pindah lagi Appa, kemana kali ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit terpaksa

"Teman Appa menawarkan tempat yang bagus untuk melukis, tempatnya sangat indah, kau pasti akan menyukainya" senyum Tuan Kim mencoba menyenangkan putra tunggalnya itu

"Appa selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali kita akan pindah, tapi hasilnya sama saja" gerutu Jaejoong

"Tidak kali ini, Appa serius, kau pasti akan menyukainya" Tuan Kim tetap mencoba

"Appa juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama" lanjut Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya

"Sudahlah, jika Appa rasa itu tempat yang bagus untuk melukis, aku akan ikut. Appa tidak perlu khawatir" tambah Jaejoong mencoba terseyum

"Terima kasih sayang, kau pasti akan menyukainya, Appa sangat yakin. Menurut Tuan Jung rumah itu sangat bagus, apalagi harganya juga murah untuk rumah sebesar itu" papar Tuan Kim

"Eumm..." gumam Jaejoong tidak terlalu tertarik

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" tanyanya

"Besok siang, Appa telah menyiapkan surat kepindahanmu, berikan pada gurumu besok" jawab pria setengah baya itu dan memberikan amplop putih pada Jaejoong

"Baik"

"Yah! Changmin, kita harus kembali" jerit pria tampan pada pemuda tinggi yang cukup jauh dihadapannya

"Tapi hyung, aku masih sangat lapar" eluh Changmin yang dengan cepat sudah berada di hadapan Yunho

"Kita sudah pergi sejak pagi, kita harus kembali" ansur Yunho

"Aku bosan hyung, di rumah itu tidak ada siapapun, terasa sangat sepi" lirih Changmin

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, kita yang membuat banyak yang ingin tinggal disana pergi. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mau kembali" jelas Yunho

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang bodoh itu berada di rumahku, tentu saja aku mengusirnya" tegas Changmin

"Karena itu terimalah apa yang terjadi"

"Aku harap akan ada seseorang yang menyenangkan yang akan tinggal disana" harapnya

"Semoga saja, tapi sekarang kita harus kembali"

Yunho menarik kerah baju adik sepupunya itu dan membawanya berjalan disisinya untuk kembalike rumah mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Line**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 1/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horor / Romcom / Fluff / Crack**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading^^

"Appa, kapan kita akan sampai. Aku sudah sangat lelah" lirih Jaejoong lemah, berjalan perlahan mencoba mengikuti langkah pria setengah baya yang jauh didepannya

"Sebentar lagi, Jaejoong" jawab pria tampan itu menoleh menatap putranya

Pria cantik itu dengan enggan menarik tas besar miliknya yang berisi beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia dan Ayahnya harus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain karena pekerjaan Ayahnya yang menuntut untuk selalu berpindah-pindah.

Ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang pekerja seni, lebih tepatnya pelukis yang selalu mencari tempat-tempat aneh – atau unik – menurut pria setengah baya itu. Tidak heran jika Jaejoong hanya memliki sedikit teman di usia yang sudah menganjak remaja.

"Kenapa begitu jauh? Bahkan tidak ada kendaraan yang masuk kedalam lingkungan ini. Sebenarnya Appa mencari rumah seperti apa?" ungkap Jaejoong lelah, Ayahnya itu sangat terobsesi dengan lukisan aneh yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Appa sudah bisa melihat atap rumah kita nanti" senyum pria setengah baya itu, berjalan mendekati putranya dan menarik lengan pemuda itu lembut

"Itu rumah kita!" seru Tuan Kim terkesima

"Bukankah bagus?" lanjutnya dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah berlantai dua yang cukup besar yang terkesan kuno

"Siapa yang membangun rumah seperti ini di jaman seperti ini, Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, memperhatikan sekeliling rumah kayu yang penuh debu itu

"Teman Appa yang memberitahukan tentang rumah ini, bukankah ini menarik, rumah indah dengan pemandangan yang indah" balas Ayah Jaejoong

"Lebih tepat jika dikatakan, rumah yang akan rubuh diantara hutan belantara..." sungut Jaejoong

"Aku merasa seperti Putri Salju yang berada di rumah para kurcaci" lanjutnya bergumam pelan

Jaejoong memperhatikan rumah yang di dominasi oleh kayu dan batu di hadapannya. Jika ia tidak melihat debu yang menutupi warna asli dinding-dindingnya, juga kenyataan bahwa rumah ini berada tepat diantara pohon-pohon besar. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong akan mengatakan rumah ini adalah rumah masa depan yang sangat indah.

Namun yang diahapannya adalah, sebuah rumah yang besar dan jika layak dikatakan kokoh yang masih mampu berdiri dengan usianya yang mungkin lebih tua dari kakek buyutnya. Kayu-kayu yang menyangga atap sudah tampak lapuk namun masih dapat bendiri walaupun memberikan hujan serbuk kayu di rambut hitamnya.

"Sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk dan kau bebas memilih kamar tidurmu sendiri." ajak Tuan Kim untuk menyenangkan hati putra tunggalnya itu, dan kembali berjalan masuk

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya" tambahnya berbalik tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"Ya, aku sangat senang Appa" dengus Jaejoong, menarik kembali tas besar miliknya

Tidak memiliki seorang Ibu sejak kecil, tentu saja menjadikan Jaejoong sangat bersahabat dengan Ayah yang disayanginya itu. Ia tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang seorang Ibu, namun segala perhatian dari Ayahnya sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Begitupun dengan Tuan Kim, pria setengah baya itu sangat mengerti Jaejoong yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dua orang dari seorang Ayah dan Ibu. Namun kematian instrinya memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi keduanya bagi Jaejoong, putra tunggalnya.

Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya dari belakang yang menuntunnya menuju pintu depan, perlahan pria dewasa itu membuka pintu kayu tinggi yang memberikan suara berderik yang menyakitkan pendengaran. Jaejoong harus memejamakan kedua mata besarnya saat menerima suara aneh itu memasuki pendengarannya.

"Lihatlah! Seluruh perabot sudah lengkap didalamnya, kita tidak perlu membeli apapun lagi. Appa sangat beruntung mendapatkan rumah yang besar dan lengkap ini dengan harga murah" senang pria itu membentangkan kedua lengannya dan menutup kedua matanya lalu menghirup aroma rumah baru miliknya

"Appa tidak merasa aneh, rumah sebesar ini dijual dengan harga murah?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Kenapa? Bukankah harganya sesuai, rumah ini berada di pinggir kota tidak di pusat, tentu saja harganya pasti lebih murah"

"Justru itu semakin aneh, siapa yang mau membangun rumah didalm hutan seperti ini..." gumam Jaejoong

"Sudah... Sudah... Sekarang pilihlah kamarmu" titah Tuan Kim mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong

"Kau ingin kamar atas atau bawah?" tanyanya melihat putranya yang mulai berjalan

"Diatas saja, aku ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas" ucap Jaejoong, berlari melewati tangga kayu klasik yang ditutup dengan karpet merah elegan menuju lantai atas

Tidak dipungkiri, walapun rumah besar ini terlihat akan rubuh dalam hitungan detik, namun ternyata bagian dalamnya sangat kuat dan kokoh. Kayu tangga yang terlihat usang yang dinaiki Jaejoong dengan kasar pun dapat menahan hentakan kakiknya, walapun harus mengeluarkan debu hitam disana sini.

Jaejoong membuka pintu coklat gelap yang berada di ujung lorong, ia yakin kamar ini adalah kamar yang memiliki beranda yang dilihatnya saat berada diluar tadi. Pria berwajah manis itu membuka perlahan dua pintu itu dan melihat ranjang besar dihadapannya dengan dua meja kecil disetiap sisinya dan kain putih trasparan yang menaungi setiap sisi ranjang, seperti kamar pasangan pengantin, pikirnya.

" Tidak disangka rumah bobrok ini teranyata memliki kamar yang bagus" riang Jaejoong melompat dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang putih itu

"Ranjangnya juga sangat nyaman, sangat berbeda dengan ranjang lamaku. Aku akan tidur nyenyak kali ini" senyumnya

Padangannya menelusur menatapi setiap sisi ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu, senyum terus saja terukir di wajah manisnya hingga ia melihat lemari besar berwarna senada dengan pintu kamarnya ditambah ukiran-ukiran rumit masa lalu disetiap garisnya yang berdiri kokoh tepat disisi ranjang tidurnya. Kedua mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat lemari besar itu, jika rumah yang bobrok yang ternyata indah didalamnya ini, lalu apa kira-kira yang berada di dalam lemari aneh itu.

Banyak kemungkinan yang dapat Jaejoong pikirkan, mungkin saja isinya adalah harta peninggalan masa lalu yang memiliki nilai yang sangat mahal. Ia akan menjualnya dan menjadi orang terkaya di dunia, juga menjadi manusia yang terkenal di usianya yang masih sangat muda karena berhasil menemuka benda berharga di masa lalu.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati lemari kayu aneh itu dan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran karena perasaan tidak percaya karena impian yang sudah di depan mata, membuatnya terus menyeringai, hingga pintu kayu lemari besar itu terbuka perlahan dihadapannya yang memberikan suara berderik seperti pintu depan dibawah tadi.

"Hi" sapa seseorang yang terlihat transparan dihadapan Jaejoong sambil melambaikan lengan kanannya dan tersenyum

"…..." Jaejoong terdiam sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" teriak Jaejoong berlari menuju lantai bawah mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa dijadikan perlindung

Impian hanyalah tinggal impian, jika yang diharapakan adalah perhiasan indah yang berkilau bertumpuk didalamnya. Namun justru yang ia temukan sesosok manusia –jika bisa dikatakan manusia, karena tubuhnya yang putih dan begitu transparan tidak akan membuat orang mempercayainya– yang justru melambai dan menyapanya.

"Appa!" tariaknya mencari keberadaan Ayahnya yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat baginya

"Appa... Ada sesuatu... Apa itu? Dia putih... transparan... tidak terlihat..." rancaunya terus melihat kebelakang tubuhnya sambil menarik lengan baju Ayahnya yang berhasil ia temukan di dapur

"Jaejoong-ah, ada apa denganmu?" bingung Tuan Kim melihat putranya yang terus merancau tanpa menatapnya dan melihat kebelakang, mencari tahu apa yang diperhatikan putranya itu

"Appa... Itu—" Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali tercekat

"Hi" sapa makhluk yang sama namun dengan wajah berbeda seperti yang ditemukannya diatas

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Tariaknya lagi dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tuan Kim, memeluk erat tubuh Ayahnya

"Appa! Siapa mereka?! Mereka terbang dan transparan..." gumamnya ketakutan dibalik tubuh Ayahnya

"Mereka?" bingung Tuan Kim

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu dengan kakak ku" ucap si manusia transparan itu

"Tenanglah Jaejoong, mereka baik" ansur Tuan Kim pada putranya itu

"Tidak mungkin, mereka hantu Appa. Hantu pemakan manusia?" jerit Jaejoong namun suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman karena tertutup punggung Ayahnya

"Kau terlalu banyak baca buku misteri" desis makhluk transparan itu

"Hi..." bisik sebuah suara rendah di telinga Jaejoong yang membuatnya merinding

"Ah...!" pekik semakin dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ayahnya dari belakang, sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Sudah... Kalian ini, jangan ganggu putraku" titah Tuan Kim dan dengan cepat dua makhluk itu berdiri sejajar dihadapan Ayah dan anak itu

"Tenanglah Jaejoong, Tuan Jung sudah menceritakan tentang mereka pada Appa dan mereka ini hantu yang baik" papar Tuan Kim pada putranya, membawa Jaejoong kehadapan dirinya dan kembali memeluknya

"Tidak mungkin Appa... Hantu yang baik itu tidak ada" lirih Jaejoong pelan dalam dekapan Ayahnya, menatap dua hantu tampan itu dari ekor matanya

"Hantu yang baik itu ada, Jaejoong, dan dua makhluk ini buktinya" jawab Tuan Kim

"Kami buktinya" balas dua makhluk itu bersamaan menggoda Jaejoong

"Appa yakin?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu menatap Ayahnya dengan air matanya yang sudah menggenang, sedangkan Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Kalian berdua, minta maaf dan perkenalkan diri kalian pada putraku agar ia tenang" lanjutnya membalik tubuh Jaejoong menatap dua makhluk itu

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saat aku melakukannya... dan ternyata kau sangat lucu, berteriak dan berlari seperti itu" ucap makhluk yang berwajah kecil dengan tawa ringan

"Mhmm..." Tuan Kim bergumam memberikan peringatan

"Ah ya maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, namaku Jung Yunho, Putri" lanjut makhuk berwajah kecil itu dan berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong lalu mencium lengan putih miliknya

"Kau sangat cantik..." tambah Yunho yang mampu membuat Jaejoong lupa dengan kekesalannya dan tersipu

"Aish... Hyung, bahkan sudah meninggalpun kau tetap saja menjadi penggoda" sinis makhluk lain yang lebih tinggi dari si wajah kecil

"Bakat itu sudah mengalir didalam darahku, Changmin-ah... bahkan ditambah dengan wajahku yang tampan ini, siapa yang tidak akan tergoda" balasnya bangga dan Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya

"Darah saja kau tidak memilikinya, hyung" gumam Changmin malas

"Aku Shim Changmin, senang mengenalmu Kim—" Changmin terdiam dan menatap Tuan Kim dengan tatapan seolah bertanya siapa-nama-putramu, karena Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam menunduk menatap Yunho yang menatapnya

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, putraku satu-satunya. Jadi kalian harus baik padanya" rapal Tuan Kim menjawab pandangan Changmin dan melihat putranya yang masih saja tersipu menatap Yunho yang berlutut dihadapannya mengukuti arah pandang Changmin

"Sepertinya usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan usia Yunho-hyung sebelum menginggal jadi, aku akan memanggil dengan Jaejoong-hyung saja" tambah Changmin

"Sudah cukup adegan 'Pangeran bertemu Sang Putri' yang kalian lakukan..." tukas Tuan Kim menepuk bahu Jaejoong untuk menyadarkannya

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita makan, Appa sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Ba— baik Appa..." ucap Jaejoong terbata enggan melepas tatapannya pada Yunho dan berjalan menuju meja makan

"Hei hyung! Kita juga harus makan" panggil Changmin menarik kerah baju Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong penuh seringai

"Ka— kalian makan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap keduanya yang duduk di seberang meja makan

"Kami meminum darah... dan aku ingin darahmu" bisik Changmin yang dengan cepat sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong

"Hei Changmin! Jangan ganggu permaisuriku" sergah Yunho menarik kerah baju Changmin kali ini dan kembali melihat Jaejoong yang tertunduk, ketakutan bercampur malu mendengar panggilan Yunho padanya

"Dengan menghirup aroma makanan kami sudah merasa kenyang" ucap Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Jaejoong takjub membesarkan kedua matanya

"Tapi sepertinya akan lebih enak jika aku bisa memakan dirimu" balas Yunho dengan makna yang berbeda

"Kau sepertinya memang penggoda yang hebat, Jung Yunho" sindir Tuan Kim sedikit meledek

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim" canda Yunho

"Apa saat hidup kalian memang seperti ini?" Tanya Tuan Kim lagi

"Sepertinya begitu, tidak banyak hal dapat ku ingat setelah meninggal. Hanya beberapa hal yang seperti potongan-potongan kejadian" jawab Yunho sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang melayang diatas meja makan dan mengihirup aroma makanan diatas meja itu satu-persatu

"Lihatlah Changmin, saat masih hidup pun ia sangat tergila-gila pada makanan. Bahkan ia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada kimchi, ramen, sandwitch, kue coklat dan yang lainnya, juga meminta mereka untuk menikahinya" ledek Yunho

"Yah! Itu hanya kekonyolan anak kecil, hyung" erang Changmin menatap Yunho

"Ya, anak kecil berusia tujuh belas tahun" balas Yunho

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya, dua makhluk dihadapannya ini sepertinya tidaklah berbahaya. Bahkan keduanya telah memberikan tawa bagi Jaejoong atau mungkin mereka dapat menjadi teman yang selama ini belum pernah ia miliki, karena hidupnya yang selalu berpindah tempat.

Yunho menatap wajah manis dihadapannya yang tertawa riang mendengar candaannya, telah cukup lama ia tidak merasakan kegembiraan ini. Selama ini hanya Changmin yang berada disisinya, hanya mereka berdua di rumah kosong yang sepi ini. Saat ini, sepertinya seorang Kim Jaejoong, pria manis yang berada dihapannya itu mungkin akan mampu membantunya meraih janji yang telah lama ia nantikan, harapan terbesarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba setelah dapat mengontrol tawanya

"Aku juga sedang mencari alasan yang menyebabkan kematianku" jawab Yunho pelan, wajahnya berubah terlihat sedih

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan hingga aku menjadi seperti ini, hanya satu hal tertinggal untuk mengenangnya" lanjut Yunho

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu

"Bekas luka diwajahku, ini satu-satu hal yang dapat membuatku mengenangnya walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa luka ini ada" jawab Yunho menyentuh bagian bawah mata kirinya

Jaejoong bediri dari duduknya dan bergerak perlahan mendekati Yunho, entah dorongan apa tapi ia sangat ingin menyentuh bekas luka itu, melihatnya dan memperhatikannya. Lengan kirinya menyehtuh bekas luka berbentuk garis lurus yang tidak akan terlihat jika tidak diperhatikan dari dekat. Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya, memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengecup lembut bekas luka itu.

Getaran aneh menjalar ditubuhnya, ia menyukai suasana ini, seperti kebahagiaan di seluruh dunia menjadi miliknya. Jaejoong merasa sangat mengenal luka itu, luka yang tidak terasa buruk namun justru terlihat indah dan menyenangkan.

"Jaejoong...!" panggilan tegas namun lembut dari Ayahnya menyadarkan Jaejoong pada apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dengan cepat dari wajah Yunho dan menatap hantu tampan itu kaget

"Maaf— Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu... Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau tidak memandang buruk luka ini" senyum Yunho dan menyentuh perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong

"Buruk? Tidak sama sekali, lika ini sangat indah dan aku merasa sudah mengenal luka ini" balas Jaejoong

"Benarkah?" senang Yunho, merasa ada titik terang untuk sebab kematiannya

"Tapi sayang aku tidak dapat mengingat dari mana aku mendapatkannya"

"Perlahan kau akan menemukan jawabannya" ansur Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali duduk disisi Ayahnya

"Kau tahu Jaejoong-hyung, hanya kau yang mengatakan luka itu indah. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan bekas luka itu indah" ucap Changmin kembali duduk disisi Yunho setelah merasa cukup kenyang

"Dan kau mendegarnya setelah kau menginggal, Changmin" ledek Yunho

"Aish..." Changmin kembali memutar kedua bola matanya

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, lukan itu sangat indah. Berada tepat dibawah mata, seolah meminta untuk melihat kejujuran dari mata yang menatapnya"

"Kau sepertinya pemuda yang baik, Jae" papar Yunho memberikan nama panggilan lain pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu, Jaejoong hanya tertunduk mendengar pujian dan nama panggilan baru dari Yunho itu

"Dan aku juga ingin tahu cerita dibalik luka itu" gumam Jaejoong namun dapat di dengar orang tiga pria yang berada disana

"Kau boleh ikut mencarinya bersamaku" jawab Yunho tetap tersenyum

"Bolehkan?" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Tantu saja, bukankah dua orang lebih baik" ujar Yunho

"Kalian saja, aku tidak ikut-ikut" ungkap Changmin pelan yang tidak dipedulikan oleh dua makhluk yang saling menatap itu

"Boleh Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong berbalik menatap Ayahnya

"Tentu saja, tpi kau harus menjaga dirimu" jawab Tuan Kim

"Eumm..." amgguk Jaejoong senang

**To be Continued**

Hi Minna^^

Jangan tanya kenapa Jaejoong bisa nyentuh Yunho dan sebaliknya, karena bakal diungkap di chap selanjutnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus Jaehan sampaikan

Jaehan cuman bisa tag 30 orang saja

Sisanya Jaehan kirim link di setiap note sebelumnya, dibagian comment (cth. link chap. 2 ada di box comment chap. 1/link chap. 1 ada di box comment prolog)

Jika terjadi kesalahan spasi di note, itu kesalahan fb yang merusak kembali catatan ini, karena semua ff Jaehan udah Jaehan edit dulu baru di post

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak buat semua yang masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di catatan ini^^

Ja na

\


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible Line**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Length: 2/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horor / Romance / Fluff / Crack**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

**Prolog**

. ?note_id=238690066271819&refid=21

**Chapter 1**

. ?note_id=241487805992045&refid=21

**Chapter 2  
**Happy Reading^^

Sinar surya telah menunjukkan kekuasaannya di ufuk Timur, namun kehangatan yang diberikan sang penguasa siang itu sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun pada pemuda cantik yang masih terlelap bersama mimpinya dalam lelap. Dunia khayalan yang bebas untuk ia miliki.

"Jae... Joongie..." suara lembut menggetarkan pendengaran Jaejoong yang memberikan respon kecil pada suara itu

"Eumm..."

Mungkin kekuatan sinar keemasan itu tak mampu membuatnya terjaga, namun tidak untuk suara lembut yang memenuhi pendengarannya di pagi kedua dirinya di kota ini yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga.

"Jae..." suara lembut itu kembali berucap, lebih rendah kali ini

Yunho, pemilik suara rendah itu tersenyum menatap kecantikan dan keindahan yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah putih pucat Jaejoong, bibirnya berbisik lembut tepat di cuping pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Tidak disangaka, ternyata wajah Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap jauh lebih menggemaskan dan sangat menarik baginya.

"Appa... Lima menit lagi..." gerutu Jaejoong dalam lelapnya, enggan untuk beranjak dari mimpinya

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan menciumu" titah suara rendah itu sangat lembut di telinga Jaejoong

"Apa maksud Ap— cium?"

"Jaejoong... Cepat bangun, kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu!" suara berat yang cukup jauh membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar

"Eh... Jika itu Appa, lalu yang bicara tadi?" dengan gerakan lambat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke sisi kanan tubuhnya

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri" salam Yunho dengan seringai manja diwajahnya

"Yah, Yunho! Jangan menakutiku!" balas Jaejoong dengan suara cukup keras

"Aku tidak menakutimu, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu..." jawab Yunho manja sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya

"Bukankah ini hari pertamamu sekolah di tempat ini, aku hanya ingin membantu agar kau tidak terlambat. Maaf jika aku salah..." lirih Yunho, berbalik untuk berpura-pura pergi

"Tunggu dulu!" melihat Yunho yang begitu menyedihkan Jaejoong segera beranjak dan duduk disisi ranjangnya lalu memeluk pinggang Yunho dari belakang

"Maaf, aku memarahimu tadi. Aku hanya terkejut, tidak ada yang pernah membangunkanku seperti itu selama ini. Aku hanya kaget" ungkap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho

"Jika begitu kau harus mulai membiasakannya, karena aku akan selalu membangunkanmu dengan cara seperti itu setiap pagi" ucap Yunho cukup datar. Ternyata Jaejoong mudah tertipu, ia sangat lugu

"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong, mengusapkan pipi kanannya di punggung hantu tampan itu

"Atau mungkin lebih dari itu..." tambah Yunho namun dengan suara sangat pelan, tidak ingin Jaejoong mendengarnya

Senyuman licik terukir jelas di wajah tampannya, ia hanya berpura-pura manja dan kesal pada pria cantik yang memeluknya itu. Siapa yang tidak marah jika dikagetkan seperti itu di pagi hari, ditambah dengan sedikit 'acaman manis' diakhir. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong bisa begitu mudah dibohongi.

"Sekarang, kau harus membersihkan dirimu dan bergegas. Aku akan membantu Appa menyiapkan sarapan" imbuhnya

"Mana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya

"Dibawah, dia sudah lebih awal menyiapkan sarapan" jawab Yunho, membalik wajahnya dan mengusap kepala pria yang duduk di ranjang itu

"Sekarang lepasakan aku, agar kau bisa segera bersiap" ujar Yunho menyentuh lengan Jaejoong yang melingkar diperutnya

"Ah, maaf..." Jaejoong segera berlari ke toilet dikamarnya dengan wajah merona

Yunho tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menarik yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang baru mendiami tempat ini. Sejak awal ia tahu jika Jaejoong benar-benar pria yang menarik, dan ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang semenarik pemuda manis itu selama hidupnya –dulu–. Yunho berjalan menuju pintu kamar bernuansa coklat tua itu dan menunruni tangga berkarpet merah menuju dapur.

"Appa" panggil Yunho lembut pada pria yang tengah sibuk membalikkan telur dalam penggorengan

"Yunho, kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi" sahut pria setengah baya itu, sedikit berbalik melihat Yunho

"Aku membangunkan Jaejoong dan sekarang ia sedang bersiap" jelas Yunho

"Baguslah, aku memang mencarimu untuk memintamu membangunkan Jaejoong" ungkap pria dewasa itu

"Bagaimana caramu membangunkan Jaejoong-hyung?" tanya Changmin memotong pembicaraan keduanya dengan senyum jahil di wajah tampannya, ia sangat mengenal sepupunya itu

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Changmin, aku membangunkannya bagaimana orang lain membangunkan orang yang terlelap" ringis Yunho mengerti arah pembicaraan Changmin

"Cara 'biasa' mu itu tidak seperti biasanya, hyung" ledek Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho

"Yah! Apa mak—"

"Jangan bicara terus. Yunho, bantu aku bereskan semua makanan di meja" titah Tuan Kim memotong erangan Yunho

"Awas kau!" rutuk Yunho pelan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Changmin, sedangkan pria tampan yang lebih muda itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Yunho

Kehidupan yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh dua orang pria dalam rumah besar itu kini terasa lebih hidup dan menyenangkan. Tuan Kim sangat mengerti perasaan dua hantu tampan yang baru dikenalnya itu yang tidak pernah lagi merasakan memiliki orang tua, karenanya ia mengijinkan keduanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Appa'. Memiliki tambahan dua anak tidak terlalu terasa sebagai beban baginya, mengingat dua makhluk itu adalah hantu yang tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan. Dan Jaejoong tentu saja setuju, mendapat saudara setelah selama ini hanya menjadi anak tunggal adalah hal yang sangat diinginkannya.

"Appa, aku sudah siap!" teriak Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar berada di dapur dan berlari menuju Ayah dan dua hantu yang kini bisa dikatakan sebagai saudara tirinya

"Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, nanti kau terjatuh" sahut Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum menatap putranya yang sudah siap dalam balutan jas biru gelap dengan kemeja putih didalamnya dan celana panjang berwarna senada

"Sekarang duduklah dan kita sarapan" tambahnya masih tersenyum

Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di tempat yang didudukinya kemarin masih tepat dihadapan Yunho, tempat itu kini menjadi tempat kesayangannya. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menghirup aroma makanan yang berada diatas meja makan dihadapan pria tampan itu, bahkan saat sedang makan saja, Yunho tetap terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar kedua bibirnya tertarik keatas dan tersenyum senang.

"Jaejoong-hyung, aku lupa menanyakanmu kemarin. Aku tahu kau lebih tua dariku, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu usiamu berapa tahun diatasku" tanya Changmin menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka

"Ini tahun terakhirku di kelas menengah atas, itu berarti aku delapan belas tahun" jawab Jaejoong berbalik menatap Changmin

"Ada apa?" lanjut Jaejoong

"Hanya ingin tahu saja" jawab Changmin menyeringai saat merasakan kembali tatapan tajam dari Yunho

"Oh iya, Jaejoong. Appa tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini, ada beberapa lukisan yang harus Appa antar ke kota"

"Lalu aku bagaimana, Appa? Aku tidak tahu dimana sekolahku berada" tanya Jaejoong menatap Tuan Kim sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu" seru Yunho langsung

"Aku tahu dimana sekolahmu, aku sudah sangat mengenal daerah ini' tambah Yunho

"Ya, Yunho akan mengantarmu, Jaejoong. Aku mempercayakan putraku padamu Yunho" titah Tuan Kim tegas

"Tentu saja Appa" balas Yunho

"Dan aku juga akan ikut" sela Changmin mengangkat lengan kanannya seperti anak kecil

"Kau tidak perlu ikut Changmin" ringis Yunho

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau sendirian di rumah ini, itu sangat membosankan, hyung" lirih Changmin manja

"Kau boleh ikut Changmin, semakin banyak yang menjaga Jaejoong itu lebih baik" ansur pria dewasa itu bijak

"Baiklah, Appa harus pergi sekarang. Hati-hati di jalan" senyum Tuan Kim pada putranya dan beranjak pergi

"Ayahmu sangat baik, hyung. Aku jadi merindukan orang tuaku" ungkap Changmin lemah

"Dimana orang tuamu, Changmin-ah?" sahut Jaejoong

"Orang tua Changmin sudah meninggal sejak lama" balas Yunho melihat Changmin yang hanya diam

"Bukankah Changmin juga sudah meninggal... Apa tidak pernah bertemu?" bingung Jaejoong

"Bahkan setelah meninggal pun aku tidak pernah bertemu orang tuaku" lirih Changmin

"Bukankah semua roh akan dikumpulkan di satu tempat untuk menanti panggilan, kenapa kalian tidak?" lanjut Jaejoong, ia pernah membaca buku tentang kehidupan setelah kematian dan kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini membuatnya ingin mengetahui kebenarannya

"Itu juga yang kami dengar, tapi setelah meninggal sampai sekarang kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan malaikat apapun dan dibawa kemanapun. Kami hanya berada di tempat ini hingga sekarang" jelas Yunho lemah

"Sepertinya memang tidak semua yang kita dengar itu benar" tambahnya

"Berarti selama ini aku salah" pikir Jaejoong

"Mungkin benar, atau mungkin itu tidak berlaku bagi kami" balas Yunho pelan

Jaejoong hanya mampu memperhatikan dua hantu tampan yang berada dihadapannya. Ia merasa kehidupan... tidak kehidupan setelah hidup yang dijalani dua hantu dihadapannya itu sangat menyedihkan. Selain mereka tidak mengetahui sebab kematian mereka, juga tetap tidak dapat berkumpul dengan yang disayangi saat hidup ataupun setelah hidup itu berakhir. Terasa menyakitkan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dua pria yang tertunduk itu, hingga ia tidak menyadari mata besarnya menatap penunjuk waktu yang berada dibelakang keduanya yang menunjukkan waktu baginya untuk segera pergi.

"Ah! Gawat, aku bisa terlambat. Yunho Changmin maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang"

"Baik Tuan Putri, hamba akan mengantar Tuan Putri sampai tujuan dengan selamat" ucap Yunho kembali tersenyum, hanya dengan mendengar suara indah milik Jaejoong, mampu menjadikan dirinya begitu bahagia

Walaupun jasadnya sudah entah dimana, namun Yunho bersyukur jika dengan begitu ia dapat bertemu dengan pria cantik yang berada disisinya ini. Walaupun harus selalu bersama Changmin, adik sepupu yang menyebalkan, tapi kehadiran Jaejoong membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang berbeda.

"Yunho..." panggil Jaejoong, menatap Yunho yang terdiam disisinya

"Hyung... Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Changmin melayang menuju sisi Yunho dan mengetuk perlahan sisi kepala hantu tampan itu

"Changmin... Jaejoong..." balas Yunho tanpa sadar berbalik menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong yang berada di kedua sisinya, sambil tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya tanpa sadar

"Itu yang aku tanyakan sejak tadi, tapi kau hanya melamun dan tidak membalas ucapanku"

"Maaf, aku tadi terpikirkan sesuatu... Kita sudah dekat, ayo jalan" senyum Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong disisi kanannya dan Changmin yang berada disisi kirinya

Jaejoong membiarkan pria tampan itu merangkul dirinya dan menariknya perlahan menuju tempatnya belajar nanti, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri sekelilingnya yang terlihat aneh dan tidak nyaman. Seperti sedang dikuntit dan diamati hingga tiba saat seseorang akan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Eumm... Yunho" panggil Jaejoong ragu

"Ada apa?" balas Yunho berbalik pada Jaejoong dengan tetap merangkul pria cantik itu

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aneh kenapa, hyung?" sahut Changmin, melewati Yunho untuk melihat Jaejoong dari sisi kepala Yunho

"Sepertinya semua orang memperhatikan kita, dan tatapan mereka sepertinya sangat aneh" ungkap Jaejoong sambil melihat sekelilingnya

Yunho dan Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup ramai disekelilingnya. Benar saja, hampir semua orang memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong, menurutnya. Apa karena kecantikan wajah pria manis itu, hingga mereka tidak percaya bahwa si cantik didahapan mereka itu benar-benar seorang pria, atau...

"Ah, benar saja!" pekik dua hantu tampan itu, memukulkan lengan kanan mereka di dahi keduanya dengan cukup keras

"Ada apa?" bingung Jaejoong melihat tingkah dua pria itu yang sama persis, mereka sangat mirip, pikirnya

"Kami ini hantu Jaejoong-ah, tentu saja mereka merasa aneh melihat dirimu yang berbicara seorang diri" jelas Yunho

"Eh, mereka tidak bisa melihat kalian?" seru Jaejoong tidak percaya

"Tentu saja hyung, kami ini hantu. Mereka tentu tidak bisa melihat kami berdua" jawab Changmin

"Tapi, bukankah aku bisa melihat kalian?" papar Jaejoong bingung

"Kami dapat memperlihatkan diri pada orang-orang yang kami inginkan, namun untuk memperlihatkan diri itu membutuhkan tenaga yang besar, karenanya tidak semua orang kami biarkan dapat melihat kami" jelas Yunho

"Dan karena Jaejoong-hyung dan Appa Kim dengan senang hati memberikan kami makanan untuk menambah tenaga, jadi kami juga dengan senang hati menunjukkan wujud kami" tambah Changmin menyeringai senang

"Ternyata begitu" angguk Jaejoong

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang cepat masuk, kita sudah sampai di sekolah barumu" ucap Yunho menunjuk halaman sekolah baru Jaejoong yang cukup luas

"Tidak terlalu jauh ternyata, hanya sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki" ungkap Jaejoong saat menatap arloji kecil di pergelangan lengan kanannya

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah barunya masih diiringi oleh dua hantu tampan yang telah diberikan kepercayaan oleh Ayahnya. Ia merasa seperti orang terpandang yang memiliki penjaga diri khusus dan tidak perlu takut pada apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan takut, sedangkan makhluk yang paling ditakuti oleh sebagian besar manusia adalah penajaganya.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman, nama saya Kim Jaejoong... senang berkenalan" sapa Jaejoong riang pada seluruh teman sekelasnya sambil membungkuk

"Untuk selanjutnya kalian bisa berkenalan saat jam istirahat, dan Jaejoong duduklah disana" ucap pria setengah baya yang menjadi wali kelas Jaejoong dan menunjukkan bangku kosong dibaris ke tiga sisi kiri ruangan

Ada dua bangku kosong disana, namun Jaejoong lebih memilih sisi yang lebih dekat dengan jendela kelas, setidaknya ia dapat mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada halaman sekolah jika pelajaran yang dijalaninya terasa terlalu sulit.

"Hi, Kim Jaejoong... Aku Park Yoochun dan ini Kim Junsu, marga kalian sama" sapa seorang pria berwajah tampan yang berbalik dari kursinya menghadap Jaejoong, ia tersenyum memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman disisinya

"Salam kenal... Kau bermarga 'Kim' juga?" balas Jaejoong

"Iya, marga Kim sangat jarang disini dan aku juga senang bertemu denganmu" jawab pria disisi Yoochun

"Nanti saat jam istirahat makan siang bersama kami saja, kami akan mengantarmu berkeliling" ajak Yoochun

"Tentu saja, terima kasih" sahut Jaejoong antusias

Keduanya kembali berbalik setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari teman barunya itu, dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan wali kelas mereka tentang pelajaran yang sedang mereka ikuti. Hari pertama sekolah dan ia sudah mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik, sepertinya berada di lingkungan pedalaman seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Park Yoochun... dan Kim Junsu..." tidak kah kau merasa mengenal nama itu, hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho sambil mengusap dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya

"Benarkah?! Aku tidak ingat" ucap Yunho acuh tanpa menatap Changmin, pandangannya sedang sibuk memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang serius memperhatikan pelajaran

"Aish... Hyung, kau tetap tidak berubah" kesal Changmin memutar bola matanya

"Jung Yunho bisa benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh jika sedang jatuh cinta" gumamnya memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Sepertinya aku tidak berguna disini, lebih baik aku pergi saja" ungkapnya dan melayang melewati jendela kelas Jaejoong yang cukup besar

Seperti yang dijanjikan Yoochun sebelumnya, jam makan siang mereka mengajak Jaejoong makan siang bersama di taman belakang sekolah yang rimbun dipenuhi pepohonan hijau yang cukup besar dan mampu menghalangi terik matahari.

Sejak tadi Yunho masih terus saja membututi Jaejoong dan mendengar percakapan pria cantik itu dengan teman barunya. Sesekali ia akan menyentuh pundak Jaejoong atau mengusap rambut hitam pria manis itu, menyadarkan Jaejoong tentang keberadaan dirinya yang dibalas senyum lembut dari Jaejoong.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mungkin berbicara dengan Yunho pada saat seperti ini, teman barunya itu tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Yunho. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika mereka melihat Jaejoong berbicara dengan angin. Bahwa mereka sudah berteman dengan orang aneh. Tentu bukan itu yang ia harapkan.

Walaupun begitu ia tak sepenuhnya tidak memperhatikan Yunho, ia akan tersenyum lembut saat merasakan sentuhan Yunho di rambut hitamnya atau saat Yunho menyentuh lengannya, ia akan menggenggam lengan Yunho dan entah muncul dari mana, namun Jaejoong dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari lengan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Yunho adalah orang yang pertama yang dapat memberikannya perasaan seperti ini, sayang bahwa orang itu bukanlah manusia.

"Kau senang Jae?" ucap Yunho saat keduanya sedang berjalan pulang

"Ya, aku sangat senang Yunho-ah" ungkap Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho

"Mereka teman yang baik, hari pertama aku sudah merasa senang. Ternyata tempat ini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan" lanjutnya kembali menatap ke depan

"Baguslah... Sering-seringlah tersenyum, kau semakin cantik saat tersenyum" balas Yunho kembali menggenggam lengan Jaejoong

Jaejoong tidak membalas sama sekali, ia hanya tertunduk membiarkan genggaman tangan Yunho yang menuntunnya berjalan, merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas mendengar pujian Yunho padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu sudah terlalu sering mendengar pujian itu, tapi jika Yunho yang mengatakannya, entah mengapa terasa berbeda.

"Dimana Changmin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, setelah cukup lama berpikir dantiba-tiba menyadari sosok Changmin yang tidak terlihat

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya sejak istirahat tadi" balas Yunho yang kembali tersadar dengan tidak adanya Changmin sejak bel istirahat berbunyi

"Mungkin ia pulang terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya, mengingat Changmin memang tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama diluar

"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong

"Karena belum terlalu sore, bagaimana bila kita bermain dulu?" ajak Yunho

"Bermain?" bingung Jaejoong pada ajakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba

"Iya... Kita kencan" seringai Yunho

"Kencan?!" kaget Jaejoong dengan wajah yang kembali memerah

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Yunho riang dan menarik lengan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya

Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berlari dengan lengan kanan yang terjulur ke depan dalam pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Yunho terus saja berlari sambil menarik lengannya, hantu itu beruntung tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya selain dirinya.

**To be continued**

Hi Minna^^

Jaehan lupa sama ff ini, padahal sebelumnya udah setengah jalan ngelajutin chap 2. Tapi berhubung sibuk pindahan, malah jadi lupa.

Jika terjadi kesalahan atau mistype itu hal yang wajar, karena semua ff Jaehan udah Jaehan edit dulu baru di post

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak buat semua yang masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di catatan ini^^

Ja na


End file.
